Remembrance
by nmjd1234isazombie
Summary: "I know it's not a traditional Thanksgiving dinner, but it's more about spending time with those you care about, be it with the living...or the departed" Ozpin said. "Yes, it is," Glynda answered taking a sip of here wine. [One-Shot] [RWBY Amino Challange]


So I did this story for the RWBY Amino app thanksgiving day challenge and I posted it there the other day and I figured I'd post it here too. So enjoy I OWN NOTHING but my OC.

Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, was sitting in his office sipping coffee. He watched the sun slip below the fading horizon. An early snow had fallen, dusting the quiet school grounds.

Most of the Beacon students and teachers had left for the holiday several days prior. Now the few remaining, whose families live in Vale, were packing up as well. They are gathering together and forgetting the wrongs of this world. Celebrating thanks for those able to be at the beautifully lined tables and remembering those who are not. Ozpin was deep in thought of all the events that have transpired in recent months, including the early induction of Miss Ruby Rose. He believed she had a vital role to play in the not too distant future though her true role had yet to reveal itself to him.

The elevator pinged as the doors slid open. Glynda Goodwitch seemed to glide into the room. She wore an Amethyst coat over her normal attire but instead of her heels she had on a pair of soft soled boots that made no noise on the tile floor. Ozpin was startled as Glenda dropped a forest green trench coat, silver scarf and beanie on his desk. He jumped slightly, dropping his mug and its contents on the floor.

"Hello Glynda," he said as if nothing happened. He reached down for the broken pieces and pricked his finger on one of them. 'She has to be here today of all days, doesn't she,' he thought still grabbing at the bits of ceramic, but they were taken from him by a set of warm hands.

"Ozpin," she said, placing shards on the desk. Glynda took out a white handkerchief and dabbed at the bead of blood forming on his hand, "I learned long ago to stop asking where you go this time of year. I know you haven't gone in quite a few now and each year you seem more detached...lost even. Staff is starting to notice and even some of the students, ha, well the more observant ones anyway," she said with a tiny laugh as she scanned his face. It was ashen and his eyes didn't hold the same all knowing glint they always did. Ozpin picked up the remaining shards placing them with the first pieces on his desk. Glenda went to mop up the coffee with her handkerchief when he grabbed her hand. This time it was her turn to be startled. All of this was so out of character for him.

They stayed that way long enough for the moon to rise into the black sky. Standing side by side looking out over the newly fallen snow he released her hand with a slight sigh, "you're right, Glynda." he told her looking back out over Beacon, "I haven't gone to see them in quite awhile," he added cryptically. "I know I'm being selfish but could you…" he never finished as a finger was placed over his lips.

"Oz, we have known each other a long time now and if there's anything I can do for you, just let me know," she said grabbing the garments and putting them into his hands. He hastily put them on as she shoved him towards the elevator. He paused before stepping inside, turning around he said, "Glynda, you never let me finish, will you come with me? We would be back the day after tomorrow." She was surprised, and then her lips curled up into a soft smile as she answered, "of course. I would love too. May I ask where we are we going?" Suddenly she noticed that glint return with a small smirk added and with a whoosh of the doors they left.

Ozpin concealed his cane in his coat, took off his glasses and pulled his scarf up over his mouth. He did not want to chance someone seeing him. This was not something he wished anyone, with the exception of Glynda to know. She was confused but took the hat she had brought for him and tucked her blond curls into it. They headed together for the flight deck and caught one of the last transports to Vale and then another to one of the farthest outlying settlements of the continent. After arriving they left the town and started walking further west toward the mountains. Ozpin kept them on this path for many hours. When a Grimm occasionally crossed them it was quickly dispatched. Morning came and went and by midday he stopped looking around. All Glynda could see were trees, grass, and a stone outcropping. To Ozpin, he saw much more.

The outcropping was not a natural phenomenon and behind one of the smaller boulders was a small passageway, which they squeezed their way into. Glynda found herself inside a cavern that looked like the inside of a geode. The crystals covering the rocky shell gave off an iridescent green glow, casting eerie shadows over the space. She stood mesmerized by the sheer beauty when she noticed Ozpin walk up to three engraved standing stones. At that distance she could just make out the names Marbel, Nathaniel, and Ozrin.

He sat down before the graves and beckoned her to sit with him. He placed his glasses back on and said, "Hello you three, it's been awhile." He pulled open the bag he had brought from the village. "I am sorry I haven't been back. You know how much I hated this holiday, humph, I can't even recall all the dinners and parties you lot dragged me off to every year." He set out a bottle of wine and five small cups, laying one in front of each stone, himself and Glynda. "Well, I plan on starting a new tradition today."

He raised his cup high and toasted, "Happy Thanksgiving! To you, my darling Marbel, for saving my life and leg. To you, my partner in every adventure Nathaniel, all the wonderfully dangerous adventures we had. Last, to you my absolutely annoying brother Ozrin. May you three find eternal peace." he concluded while taking a drink. The third crystal suddenly glowed brighter and finally a smile spread across Ozpin's face, "Still looking out for me, huh, brother? You should be after leaving me with your children to take care of."

Glenda sat quietly feeling as if she had invaded something sacred. Ozpin turned and looked at her, his face was soft. He tipped his cup to her and said, "To you, Glynda, I thank you for coming with me. I know it's not a traditional Thanksgiving dinner, but it's more about spending time with those you care about be it living…or dead, is it not?"

"Yes, it is," she said taking a sip with a realization suddenly spreading into her mind. "Wait, did you say brother?" she asked.

Ozpin laughed, "Yes I did but that, Headmistress, is a tale for another time. Tonight we enjoy our wine and each other's company." He drained the last of his glass then packed everything into his bag leaving the other three cups still full. "Come, let's head back. I didn't bring any food and if I'm hungry. You must be starved" he said standing. He offered his hand to her and they left the tomb without looking back. They filled themselves with the town's wide selection of holiday food and shared stories on the journey back to Beacon.

The rest of the year passed and the Vytal Tournament was just around the corner. The closer it got the more it seemed to her Ozpin's mood had darkened, especially when Ironwood arrived. She thought 'but that is to be expected, he knows and understands things no one else ever will.' The night before the first round was to start Glenda knew the enemy was approaching. She thought back to that wonderful thanksgiving night and wished she had remembered to thank him.


End file.
